Don't give up
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: "No puedo dejar que te rindas, no decidas el resultado por ti mismo, déjalo tomar su decisión... déjame estar ahí para ti". Por que todo lo que hace Akaashi, es por Bokuto.
Hola de nuevo a todos, he vuelto con un one-shot de cuadros amorosos, en realidad quería hacer un BokuAka romántico, ya que nunca he escrito de esa pareja, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y termine escribiendo esto; en lo personal, shipeo el BokuKuro pero también al KuroKen y al BokuAka, convine todo y esto fue lo que resulto, espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, el fic SI me pertenece.

 _ **Don't give up.**_

Akaashi miro a todos los lados, tratando de visualizar mejor en la oscuridad, tenía que encontrarlo, no podía haber ido tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Estaban en Nekoma después de todo y aunque no fuera su primera vez ahí, resultaba fácil perderse, tanto para él como para el resto del equipo de Fukurodani y su capitán.

 _Con que ahí estabas._

Vio a Bokuto sentado en el suelo detrás del gimnasio, tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho y ocultaba su rostro. Akaashi suspiró y se acercó con precaución, sabía que Bokuto estaba sensible.

 _¿Sera por lo mismo de siempre?_

Bokuto había salido huyendo después de que uno de sus remates fue detenido por Kuroo, uno de los otros seis que ya había detenido el capitán de Nekoma. Con mucho cuidado se sentó a su lado, mirando únicamente hacia enfrente.

-¿Ahora qué pasa, Bokuto-san?- susurró lento pero claro, el otro simplemente se movió un poco para incorporarse lentamente y darle su mejor sonrisa al armador.

-¡No es nada, Akaashi!- su tono era igual de alto que siempre y su sonrisa parecía normal, pero Akaashi no se creería esa farsa tan obvia. Le miro seriamente sin apartar la vista, Bokuto no desvío su mirada y tampoco dejo de sonreír.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, Bokuto-san... Voy a escucharte- esas palabras provocaron un temblor en el capitán que tenía una mirada incrédula; soltó unas risas después de eso, pero no eran reales. Akaashi fijo su vista de nuevo hacia enfrente, preparándose para lo que escucharía a continuación.

-Ya no puedo, Akaashi- su sonrisa decayó, volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas y Akaashi supo que era lo que sucedía. Siempre lo había sabido.

-Ya ni siquiera puedo ver a Kuroo a los ojos- quiso suspirar y agachar la mirada, pero eso no ayudaría a Bokuto así que se contuvo. Le miro pensativo, el chico parecía tan frágil, quebradizo, tan contrario a lo que mostraba a los demás.

-Creo que... es como si... mis emociones se desbordaran queriendo llegar a él, Akaashi, dime que hacer- pidió suplicante, Akaashi aguanto la respiración por un momento, para después soltar el aire lentamente, para meditar sus siguientes palabras.

-Ya es hora... dile a Kuroo lo que sientes- Bokuto levantó su mirada rápidamente, sorprendiendo por la repentina opción que le daba su armador. Akaashi le sostuvo la mirada, sabía que el miedo más grande de Bokuto era aquel, expresarle sus sentimientos a Kuroo.

Akaashi se había dado cuenta desde antes de que Bokuto se animara a contarle; las risas, los juegos, las conversaciones, todo era diferente cuando estaba Kuroo. Nunca se animó a decirle a Bokuto que lo sabía, realmente no era muy importante, hasta que los mismos sentimientos de Akaashi crecieron, golpeando contra su pecho hasta lastimarlo.

-No puedo... no quiero... eventualmente se lo diré- Bokuto comenzaba a entrar en pánico, ese tema era delicado para él y Akaashi lo sabía a la perfección. Pero ese día, no podía dejar las cosas así.

-Bokuto-san, no hay razón para pensar que las cosas saldrán mal, tú y Kuroo-san son amigos, los he visto, son especiales el uno para...- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido del puño de Bokuto impactando contra el suelo. En ese punto, era donde la conversación comenzaba a descontrolarse, siempre lo mismo.

-Akaashi ya hablamos de esto, de nada sirve que le diga-

-Eso no lo sabes hasta que lo hayas intentado, Bokuto-san- ambos estaban tensos, sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, comienza la cuenta regresiva.

-¡Ya sé lo que pasará! ¡No trates de convencerme!- Akaashi frunció el ceño ante la necedad de su capitán, le molestaba, esa estúpida actitud le irritaba cada día más.

-¡No sabes que va a pasar! ¡Nadie lo sabe!-

-¡Yo si lo sé!-

-¡Eso es mentira!-

-¡Le gusta alguien más! ¡¿Qué acaso no puedes entender eso, Akaashi?!- toda la tensión, la adrenalina y el enfado bajaron, ambos quedaron en silencio, agitados por la pelea. Akaashi paso saliva y vio a Bokuto, de nuevo sentado con la mirada en el suelo; volvieron al principio.

-Quizá la persona que le gusta seas tú- después de eso llego a sus oídos la risa más falsa proveniente de su capitán, Akaashi suspiro, Bokuto comenzaba a burlarse de sí mismo.

-Tú y yo sabemos a quién ama- no puedo contradecirle y hasta cierto punto, no quería. Era curioso, ambos estaban en la misma situación, y parecía que ambos se resignaban. Akaashi volvió a tomar aire, inflando el pecho en el proceso, necesitaba más que nunca ser valiente.

-Bokuto-san, no puedes dejar esto así, tienes que decirle- le tomo por los hombros, colocándose frente a él, Bokuto levanto la mirada.

-Akaashi, ya te dije...-

-Eso no importa... no sabes que pasara cuando le digas, no decidas por Kuroo, esto no te concierne solo a ti... Kuroo-san tiene el derecho de rechazarte... o quererte de vuelta... no tomes la decisión por él- se quedaron callados, dejando que la suave brisa nocturna les acariciara, Bokuto le miraba sorprendido mientras Akaashi apretaba el agarre en sus hombros.

-Pero eso no cambiaría...-

-Si lo hará... estoy seguro de que lo hará... no podemos rendirnos, Bokuto-san- conforme hablaba, su tono se fue volviendo suave y tierno, su mirada era más cálida, Bokuto analizó sus palabras y comenzó a preguntarse:

-Acaso... ¿estás enamorado de alguien, Akaashi?- por un momento su sangre se heló, quedo congelado al notar su minúsculo error pero se reincorporo al instante, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-No me gusta verte rendirte, cuando sé que aun tienes una oportunidad- los ojos de Bokuto centellaron de emoción, si Akaashi lo decía era por alguna razón. Se levantó con un poco de ánimo.

-Gracias, Akaashi... aun no sé si estoy listo para decirle pero... estoy seguro que sé lo diré pronto- dijo para después irse, Akaashi suspiro, sonriendo con melancolía.

-Eres autodestructivo- la voz de Kenma le hizo decaer un poco, era la única persona que sabía sobre todo.

-Solo... me molesta que se dé por vencido antes de intentarlo- Kenma y él comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gimnasio por donde había ido Bokuto un minuto antes. Ambos serenos al caminar.

-Te reflejas en él y te lastimas al ayudarle, le das consejos que tú no puedes seguir- Akaashi estaba acostumbrado a recibir cierta frialdad de Kenma cuando hablaban de eso, a veces sentía que lo merecía.

-No dejaré que él se rinda, así como yo tampoco lo haré- se quedaron quietos al quedar a unos cuantos metros del gimnasio. Kenma le analizaba detenidamente, estudiándolo.

-Quieres que la persona que amas sea feliz... pero te lastimas en el intento- Akaashi cerro sus ojos, disfrutando del aire; no era nada, todo eso no era nada realmente, no quería que lo fuera.

-Si Kuroo llega a acep...-

-No lo hará, ya todos sabemos por qué- le miro con una sonrisa y Kenma se sonrojo, desviando la mirada hacia las puertas abiertas del gimnasio donde se encontraba Kuroo, sonriéndole, su sonrojo solo pudo incrementar.

-Si sabes eso, ¿por qué le dijiste todo eso a Bokuto? ¿Que pasara con él?- Akaashi observo como el chico que amaba se acercaba a Kuroo, sonriendo como únicamente lo hacía con él.

 _La felicidad que yo te doy, no es nada comparada a la que él te da._

-Cuando llegue el momento, estaré ahí para él-

 _"No importa si no me amas, si estás enamorado de alguien más... no dejare que te rindas, así como yo no me he rendido contigo"._

 **¿Qué les pareció? Esto es basado en un hecho real (no es broma) y tratar de plasmarlo bien fue difícil, espero y lo disfrutasen. Manejar a Akaashi fue complicado, nunca había trabajado con él, así que espero y no saliera muy Ooc; en un futuro hare un BokuAka bonito y romántico, ya que en esta ocasión termino siendo un poco… unilateral, en fin, eso es todo y gracias por leer. Bye Bye~**


End file.
